This application describes our proposal to establish the District of Columbia Developmental Center for AIDS Research (DC D-CFAR). Despite the severity of the epidemic in our nation's capital, there has never been a NIH-funded CFAR in Washington DC. The DC D-CFAR would be an outgrowth of the HIV/AIDS Institute, an organization founded in 2006 which represents more than 80 faculty members working in HIV/AIDS research, clinical care and education in Washington DC. The Institute has built a strong base of HIV/AIDS research, educational and service activities which would serve as the foundation for a greatly expanded portfolio of DC D-CFAR activities. The Aims of the DC D-CFAR are to 1) Provide leadership to advance HIV/AIDS research in Washington DC; 2) Promote the development of junior, minority, and new HIV/AIDS investigators in Washington DC; and 3) Increase connectivity and collaboration among HIV/AIDS investigators in Washington DC through funding, professional networking, and scientific leadership. The DC D-CFAR would address the overall mission and goals of the national CFAR Program, with a focus on the unique aspects of the epidemic in Washington DC, and on the strengths of local academic institutions and investigators. The institutions participating in the DC D-CFAR are the Children's National Medical Center; Georgetown University; George Washington University (GW) School of Public Health and Health Services (SPHHS), School of Medicine and Health Sciences, and Columbian College of Arts and Sciences; Howard University; and the Veterans Affairs Medical Center. The Executive Committee includes leading HIV/AIDS investigators from each of these institutions. Two major community-based HIV/AIDS care providers, the Whitman Walker Clinic and Unity Health Care, have also agreed to participate in the DC D-CFAR. Dr Alan Greenberg, Chair of the GW SPHSS Department of Epidemiology and Biostatistics, and Co-Director of the HIV/AIDS Institute, is the Principal Investigator of the proposed DC D-CFAR. The DC D-CFAR would have five Cores - Core A Administrative, Core B Developmental, Core C Clinical, Core D Basic Science, and Core E Public Health and Policy. The DC D-CFAR will include three Advisory Committees: the Oversight Committee with senior leadership from each of the collaborating DC institutions; the Scientific Advisory Committee composed of Core Directors from other CFARs; and the Community Advisory Board with the leadership of the major HIV/AIDS community-based organizations in Washington DC. As reflected in the accompanying letters of support, the DC D-CFAR has received strong support from the leadership of the District of Columbia (Mayor, Department of Health Director, and HIV/AIDS Administration Senior Deputy Director), from major community-based organizations, and from each of the collaborating institutions. CORE A: Title: - Administrative Core Project Leader: Greenberg, A. CORE A DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Administrative Core will lead and govern the District of Columbia Developmental Center for AIDS Research (the DC D-CFAR) to address the overall mission and goals of the national CFAR Program, with a focus on the unique aspects of the DC D-CFAR - addressing the severe HIV/AIDS epidemic in Washington DC; developing HIV/AIDS research capacity among investigators, with a focus on junior and minority investigators, from the major academic institutions in the nation's capital; and capitalizing on the existing infrastructure and programs of the HIV/AIDS Institute. The specific aims of the Administrative Core include the following: 1. Provide leadership and governance of the DC D-CFAR 2. Promote multidisciplinary and multi-institutional scientific HIV/AIDS research and educational activities 3. Ensure the responsible oversight and management of all DC D-CFAR fiscal and personnel resources 4. Ensure the continuous quality improvement of DC D-CFAR scientific and educational activities The Administrative Core will provide the leadership and infrastructure necessary for the Developmental and three Scientific Cores to function effectively in their promotion and delivery of research related to HIV/AIDS. Upon notification of funding, the Administrative Core would immediately facilitate the transition to a DC DCFAR. Throughout this transition the necessary steps would be taken to implement the fiscal mechanisms that will allow our multi-institutional D-CFAR to function; notify all Core Directors and Advisory Committee members about the award funding and the transition plan; and communicate with all members, potential Core users and other key stakeholders about the institution of the D-CFAR in Washington DC. Thereafter, the Administrative Core would continue to provide oversight and to manage the functioning of the DC D-CFAR through ongoing meetings, educational seminars, communication mechanisms, grant management, fiscal oversight and monitoring and evaluation activities that would allow for the continual growth of the DC D-CFAR as it builds the foundation necessary to function as a full CFAR in the future.